


Fixing the Unfixable

by alexsupertramp



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4246617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexsupertramp/pseuds/alexsupertramp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for the prompt: "You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixing the Unfixable

**Author's Note:**

> I only write fluff, but anyone can make a request of a promt/pairing/fandom/etc. if you'd like :)

Will was sound asleep in his bed in his Chicago apartment despite the incessant rattling of the railroad tracks just outside. They came every half hour like clockwork through the night, blaring their whistles each time without waking the suspended cop. It was one of the many things about city life that he had gotten used to over time. He was awakened, however, by a very frantic intruder shaking him violently. He heard the words “Will, Will! You need to wake up because I can’t do this without you,” when the years of police training instantly kicked in as he sat up alert and aware of his surroundings. Instinctively and protectively, he reached out a hand for Riley and pulled her close to him. She was crying softly.

The next second he was standing in her London apartment, muscles tensed and ready to fight for her safety like he had months ago when she was being suffocated by a plastic bag. Only this time, no one was here. Will was completely alone in the room but for a dismantled dresser and what seemed like thousands of nuts and bolts. Letting his guard down, he stepped out of Riley’s body and began Visiting instead. Now standing next to her, he pulled her closer once more to wipe away her tears.

“What’s going on?” he asked her calmly with slight worry in his eyes.

“I just…” she looked away from him though he kept his hand warmly on her cheek. “I just got so frustrated.” She sniffled then continued by gesturing towards the pile of wood in her bedroom floor. “One of the drawers squeaked and it– it drove me crazy, Will. I have tools,” she waved a flathead screwdriver around in her hand before placing it back on the nightstand. “I thought I could do it on my own but once it came apart I couldn’t get it back and everything just started coming loose and I don’t know where anything goes and I–”

Her sentence ended abruptly by Will kissing her lips. He knew her, he understood. This wasn’t about a problematic dresser and this wasn’t the first time she’s awoken him half way across the world crying. Will knew she got lonely often and when she was most vulnerable her anxiety and past traumas would creep up on her. He wished he could do more, but the simple act of him being there with her was enough to calm her nerves and he could physically and emotionally feel her loosen up as they kissed.

Will smiled when they broke from each other, their foreheads still touching. “I’ll help you,” he whispered.

They sat down together then onto the floor of her one bedroom apartment to try and fix what appeared to be the unfixable. Riley looked over at Will as he started inspecting all the various screws scattered about the carpet and cracked a smile. She loved how domestic he looked in his boxers and thin t-shirt. Will returned the smile and she knew it was because he could sense every one of her thoughts.

“You PJ’s look cute too, by the way.” His words were teasing but his hands were all business as he began setting up the planks of wood in easy right angles. She smiled into her shoulder like a child who had been complimented by her crush, looking down at her pink camisole and fluffy white polka dotted pants.

“You are quite possibly the most talented girl alive, Riles, because I have no idea how you managed to do something like this.” He complained as a board fell over before he could tighten the bolt.

“It did become much easier when this chipped off.” She held up a small piece of wood that notched the drawers to the frame and gave Will an apologetic look.

Will chuckled, returning again to the mess. He had made progress, but it wasn’t the most handsome repair job. Riley leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek before announcing that she was going to make a cup of hot chocolate.

Once she had left, Will sighed. “I have no idea what I’m doing.” Determined, he continued to pick up random boards and bolts and screw them together at right angles. He soon had something that resembled a dresser in the way that it had a rectangular shape.

“It’s a bit lopsided.” He turned his back to see Riley standing in the doorframe with her head cocked to the left and holding a steaming cup. “Also, why are the drawers not inside?”

“Uuuhhh…” Will pushed himself up from the floor to stand beside her, taking the cup into his hands and drinking a sip. “They won’t fit. I think I got the dimensions wrong. But, on the bright side, at least it can’t squeak now.”

Riley smiled at him and shook her head in happy disbelief. “Thank you, I love it.”

Will ran a hand through his short hair, trying to compose himself to be casual when he spoke, “You know, I have a perfectly good dresser and a sizeable closet. Your clothes would be happy there.” He paused. “I’d be happy if you were there.”

Riley hesitated in her response and Will walked over to take a seat on her bed, avoiding eye contact. She had never even visited America, how could he ask her to live there? They had never discussed it before considering a few months ago they didn’t even know each other existed, but it had always been on Will’s mind from the moment he first kissed her. He wanted her every moment of every day, as much as he could get. He loved her with every part of him and he could feel that she felt the same way.

“Will,” Riley took a seat beside him after setting the cup onto the nightstand. “Are you serious?” She was so close to him that he could feel her words on his cheek.

He turned slightly to face her, “Of course I am. I love you. I want to keep you safe.”

She felt her eyes well up with tears as she thought about her home in Iceland and how she couldn’t go back after everything that happened with BPO. She didn’t have a home in London, or anyone who she felt strongly connected to. Her job was transferable. Her heart felt overwhelmed with joy at the very real possibility of leaving England to move in with Will.

“I wouldn’t feel safer anywhere else but with you, Will.” Leaning into his lips, she breathed “Let’s do it. Let’s move in.”

Will barely managed to kiss her through his smile. “I love you,” he told her again, his lips never leaving hers.

“I love you, too.”


End file.
